tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Shiva Vijay
Shiva Inderjit "The Tiger" Vijay '''(Hindi: शिव इंद्रजीत "बाघ" विजय), often just '''Inderjit, was an Indian politician and Rrime Minister of the Indian Raj from 2918 to 2932. He is noted for his excellent leadership and military skill, and his ability to lead India to greatness. However, he was unable to withstand an invasion from the Weltreich, and was killed in his bunker in Mumbai in 2932. Early Life Inderjit was born in the populated suburbs of Delhi in 2855. He was the first child of a poor family, living in squalor as a result of the EGR's unwilingness to aid India Province. He recieved little formal education, which his parents regarded a shame due to his percieved natural intellegence. He learned to read and write Hindi at home, and over the years learned English from the EGR occupiers. He often went by his middle name, Inderjit. In 2866, when Inderjit was 11, he was caught stealing a bag of rice from a Vancouver couple staying in Delhi. He was sentenced to be executed for stealing from citizens of the Capital City, and was shipped off to Olympia. Olympia was known as the Death City, as it had been converted into a massive system of factories and prisons. "Once you go to Olympia," it was said, "you never come out." Vijay spent years on death row before he met a Chinese man named Zhan Jin. Jin was an anti-EGR revolutionary, sentanced to death for participating in and organizing anti-EGR riots. He spoke Hindi, and Inderjit learned Chinese from him. They became fast friends, growing up together in the prison. Inderjit's hatred of the EGR grew the more he listened to Jin. He learned hope from him. Before he met Jun, he thought there was no way out, that a thousand year-old nation that kept its citizens in line through forced labor and death simply couldn't be toppled. But he learned the ways of a revolutionary from Jin. In 2873, he and Jin were 18. They were soon to be sent to the Death Chamber. However, Jin had organized an escape plan. Inderjit was crucial to the plan, and on June 15th, they carried it out. Jin acted as a distraction, pretending to get into a fight with another prisoner. Inderjit then came up from behind the guard that was sent over to deal with Jin and strangled him to death. He stole the guard's uniform and escorted Jin to the exit, under the pretense of transferring him to another cell block. They were able to escape effortlessly. However, now they had the problem of getting back to Asia. They boarded a boat en route to the Philippines, and when they arrived, set up fake identies. They bought an apartment in Manila, where they learnd to speak Spanish. In that apartment, they set up the Pan-Asian Resistence Movement. As the group grew, it was moved from the apartment to a warehouse. In this warehouse, they gained fame by telling their story: of capture, plotting, and escape. They became famous revolutionaries, known throughout the entire Asian underground. Middle Life Decade's War Jun and Inderjit were thrilled when the Decade's War broke out in 2892. They left the Philippines for Indochina, where they were met by the Indochina division of the PARM. They launched an assault into Vietnam, capturing Hanoi and Omnodeus Urbo. When the assault was carried north, Jun was adamant about defending and leading his homeland, China. Inderjit held a similar mindset, but for his own homeland, India. It was decided that Inderjit was to be sent as a field marshal to India, where he would command the Indian Division of the PARM. Jun would command the Chinese division of the PARM. Now with the mindset of saving his homeland, Inderjit fought EGR forces in India, pushing his way from Burma to Delhi. In Delhi, his return to India was celebrated by the people. He would command the weaker India Militia, pushing north to the Himalayan Mountains and west to the Indus River. His success in the north would continue into the South, where he would oversee the Battle of Mumbai. The capture of Mumbai was spectaculary successful, and Indian losses were minimal. He made the final push into Tamil Nadu, forcing the EGR to evacuate the Indian subcontinent. He was present for the Battle of Cape Town, where he and his old friend Jun Jian were united once more against the EGR. He attended the Treaty of Vancouver, where he negotiated generous amounts of land for India. In return, however, he had to give the Tamil State independence, a sacrifice he was willing to make. He was celebrated as a hero upon his return from Vancouver, with the legacy of the man who led India through her darkest time yet. Post-Decade's War Following the Decade's War, Inderjit was crucial to establishing the Indian Government. For five years between 2902 to 2907, India was in the "Period of Chaos," in which several factions attempted to establish their own governments over India. Such included the Heavenly Indian Raj, the Indian Socialist Republic, the Imperial Indian State, and the Federated Republic of India. Inderjit had enough, and entered the political world in 2906. He established a new constitution, establishing the Indian Raj. The Raj was to be a Constitutional Monarchy, in which the Mahārāja held little power, and the Prime Minister was the dominant political figure. In 2907, the first elections were held, the Inderjit won by a landslide. As Prime Minister As Prime Minister, Inderjit focused internally. He had little else he could expand, as the Treaty of Vancouver forbade him from invading Tamilakaan. He created greater welfare for the people of India, and built up the nation's infrastructure. However, he did not skip the military. He increased the budget even more than before, securing India's dominance in Asia. He also sent volunteers to the Republic of China in its war with the People's Republic of China. He secured a tight alliance with ROC as well, greatly thanks to his personal friendship with Jun Jian. His policies led to prosperity for the Indian nation, but it all came crashing down in one, tremendous war. Decline of India After the Weltreich conquered Afghanistan, they set their sights on the Indian Raj. They first launched several assaults into Pakistan, shooting straight for Islamabad. About this time, Inderjit called China into the war as his ally. China responded immediately, declaring war on the Weltreich. The war was long, drawn-out, and bloody, with a stagnant front seeing little movement. Each side threw everything they had at the war, but it was ultimately the Weltreich who had the upper hand. The capture of Islamabad spelt disaster for India, and set into action a series of events that lead to the capture of Delhi. Following the loss of the capital city, Inderjit was transferred to Mumbai, where he stayed in a secret bunker. He commanded the army to relentlessly assault the Weltreich forces that marched on Indian soil, but to no avail. They ultimately could not resist the waves upon waves of men the Reich had at their disposal. Inderjit's bunker was overrun in 2932. He was taken outside by several Reichsheer officers and shot dead. The Mahārāja of the Raj was the one who issued the surrender to the Weltreich. Legacy Weltreich The Weltreich's racism against the Indian people is no secret, and they few Inderjit as no different from any other non-Aryan. Nuuk Empire The Nuuk Empire once held the region of Tamilakaan, where they were met with an influx of Indian refugees from the Weltreich. They take pity on them, and respect Inderjit as their hero. AAR The Australasian Aboriginal Republic views Inderjit as a right-wing man, but still a freedom fighter for his homeland.